


【闪恩】群山回唱

by 1118Lucia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1118Lucia/pseuds/1118Lucia
Summary: 小情侣泡个温泉一点点
Relationships: Gilgamesh|Archer/Enkidu|False Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【闪恩】群山回唱

Tips：在乌鲁克组里提远坂凛真的很奇怪但是我觉得恩不会对伊什塔尔有好脸色所以（）  
微弓凛

你想不想在桃花树底下泡温泉？

吉尔伽美什接到恩奇都发来的短讯的时候已经是上午十一点，除却该死的时差还因为他已经睡过了头。昨夜他等恩奇都的电话活生生等到睡着，握着的手机滑落到柔软的地毯上已经变得冰凉。困倦的大脑还未彻底清醒，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，莫名可笑地奏出他常听的那首曲子的旋律。  
等到他晃晃脑袋彻底清醒，简单的洗漱后端着已经不能被称为早饭的早饭上楼回到自己那张床上，该死的指针已经走到了十一点。他被初冬的冷气冻得有些哆嗦，快速地抽出线给关机的手机充上电。  
柔软的鸭绒被还带着最后一点点余温，他哆嗦着缩成一团用被子蒙住头发出无意识的咕噜，大约都是对恩奇都放鸽子行为的控诉。鸭绒被保暖性极好的材料慢慢沾上他的体温，吉尔伽美什在温暖柔软的包裹下几乎又要进入梦乡——  
然后他的手机充上一点点电之后毫不矜持的，催命地响起来，位置还是好死不死的枕边。  
吉尔伽美什猛的掀开被子，动作大到几乎打翻床头柜上的早餐，他的头发带着静电根根直冲云霄，彰显了主人被扰清梦后的狂躁。  
吉尔伽美什拿起手机的时候还没来得及看清打来电话的是谁，一半因为手机性能太好一照到脸直接解锁，另外一半因为他刚醒的时候眼睛还看不太清楚，他一边任由内心暴躁的因子不断翻滚叫嚣要把打来电话的人摁在地上用一百万种方法搓掉一百层皮，一边老大不乐意的接起了电话。  
微信的，最大的两个可能性，远坂凛，恩奇都，如果是前者的话就和她吵一架当作周六早上的醒神，然后不管怎么样让她把电话转给恩奇都谁让他们俩一起留学——  
“吉尔？醒了吗。”是他男朋友的声音。  
吉尔伽美什突然就没有起床气了。

恩奇都刚洗完澡，他原本和吉尔伽美什约好了中午给他一个电话，语音或者视频，视他当时的心情而定，没想到中午的时候导师找他帮忙，为了学分他不得不放弃自己的午饭时间跟着那个有点神经质的小老先生（恩奇都不愿意称呼他为“那个老神经病”，但是吉尔伽美什不管）跑遍学校和小城里的两个图书馆就为了找一本破破烂烂的旧书。导师说是为了课题的研究，恩奇都看在他批了自己下午的假期的份上勉强相信。他们翻遍了两个图书馆的藏书区把管理员气个半死还不好发作，等真正找到那本书脊都快被虫蛀干净的旧书已经下午一点，恩奇都推算了一下吉尔伽美什的时间后选择放弃，毕竟他就算再怎么样被远坂凛称作ky之王也明白不能在凌晨三点打扰他有严重起床气的男朋友。  
让他睡个八个小时吧，就当作是周末补眠，绿发的美人面带微笑这么想着，毕竟自己不在身边的话一定每天晚上都会打游戏打到一两点钟，很有可能会过劳进医院的啊。  
“也就是说，我有了八个小时的自由时间咯。”他自言自语，微笑着点点头，“那正好，远坂之前提起来有点想念卫宫的蛋包饭了。”

“所以你放我鸽子就是为了给那个小杂种做饭？”觉是睡不成了，吉尔伽美什干脆坐起来，房间的温度被人工智能调成了合适的24度，他毫不羞愧地光着上身接了恩奇都的视频电话，手下一阵动作在床上支起了桌板和架子固定住手机顺便开始解决早饭。  
“不管看几次都会觉得这个操作很神奇。”恩奇都一边擦头发一边看手机，感谢远坂凛友情赠送的支架，虽然是粉粉嫩嫩的小兔子恩奇都不甚喜欢，但架不住实用性极强：“远坂很照顾我，投桃报李而已。但是说真的，吉尔，你不冷吗。”  
“我看你是太久没过来了，连我房子的构造都不记得了，”吉尔伽美什正在解决一个荷包蛋，刀尖划破蛋黄部分流出澄黄的蛋液，是他偏好的溏心蛋。他用捏着叉子的那只手点了点手机切换页面，恩奇都就只能看见他静止的，放大的脸。  
“最近的假期是什么时候？我直接订票了。”  
“吉尔，你好好看啊。”  
两句话撞在了一起，吉尔伽美什对于恩奇都时不时的直球已经有了免疫力，最开始听见这种话脸红的时代已经一去不复返，吉尔伽美什甚至骄傲的昂起了脑袋：“你很有眼光，不愧是我男朋友。”  
恩奇都的电波属性对此接受良好，他忽略的吉尔伽美什对自己的夸赞，平静的好像刚才情不自禁夸人长得帅的不是自己一样转换到了下一个话题：“你想不想去泡温泉？”  
吉尔伽美什从选座的界面切回来，抬起了眼睛看他。

“远坂快羡慕死我了。”恩奇都靠在吉尔伽美什肩膀上嘟囔，脸颊肉被坚实的肩膀挤成一团。  
他金灿灿的男朋友正坐在完全不匹配的座位上翻杂志，扭曲的表情彰显了他的心情现在极其暴躁。恩奇都强烈要求这次选经济舱，强烈到了要以自爆作为要挟的地步坚决拒绝吉尔伽美什包下整个头等舱机舱这样大张旗鼓又毫无必要的行为，用他的话来说是让吉尔伽美什下凡体验普通人生活。吉尔伽美什拗不过他，只能委屈自己把一条长腿折起来塞进经济舱狭小的空间，另外一条腿实在塞不下，横在过道里无声地抗议，场面凄惨中带着好笑，至少恩奇都笑出了声。  
吉尔伽美什不想理他，他最后的底线是买了三个经济舱的位子，被恩奇都非常自觉占掉了一个，他比吉尔伽美什生的小上一圈矮上一节，几公分的差距让他比吉尔伽美什好受许多。他把座位之间的扶手全都推上去，披着吉尔伽美什的大衣缩成（横跨了两个座位的）乖巧的一团靠在低气压的男朋友肩膀上。  
“你理我一下。”恩奇都已经在睡着的边缘试探，他有一个习惯，不管是什么交通工具，他只要一坐上去就会特别困，然后一觉睡到下车为止。吉尔伽美什在他们过去的无数次旅行中已经习惯了这一点并颇为诟病，他尝试过在路上给他讲故事，最后以两个人一起倒在后座睡得不省人事告终。  
飞机开始高速滑行，恩奇都的脑袋一点一点的快要从他肩膀上滑下去，吉尔伽美什叹口气，把那颗晃悠的脑袋固定在自己肩膀上，偏头亲吻皱起的眉心。  
“睡吧，”他把恩奇都抱的紧了些，跟着闭上了眼睛。

恩奇都还没倒好时差，飞机落地了也没能清醒，他环着吉尔伽美什的脖子就没松开过手，挂在他男朋友身上像没了骨头。所幸这次他们的目的地并不远，常年缺觉的吉尔伽美什也有精神把恩奇都一路拖过入关，恩奇都对此发表点评：“像一个慈祥的老父亲。”  
“你特地醒过来是为了嘲讽我就赶紧再去睡。”吉尔伽美什被恩奇都软绵绵的头发缠的生不起气，越发像一个慈祥的老父亲：“我也觉得我不像在谈恋爱，像在养儿子。”  
“那有点刺激。”  
“大庭广众之下不要开车。”  
“......是你想太多了吧。”

恩奇都在坐车的路上再次睡死过去，吉尔伽美什订的温泉旅店在雪山脚下，离机场有点距离，虽然坐落在雪山脚下却不是荒郊野岭，旅店以高水平的服务闻名遐迩，带动了周围的发展，如今已经落成了一座专供度假的小镇。  
吉尔伽美什一手拉着两个箱子，一手揽住恩奇都的腰防止他滑下去，他无比顺手地捏捏柔韧腰肢：“你是不是瘦了？”  
恩奇都正晃悠着脑袋跟着吉尔伽美什的步子一步一拖，长发乱糟糟的像吉尔伽美什打过的水池关里的海藻，闻言茫然的抬头哼出一个鼻音。  
吉尔伽美什看着他睡不醒的脸好笑，“坚持一下，进房间再睡。”  
恩奇都很给面子地清醒了一下，从柜台小姐手里接过钥匙时甚至还露出了一个礼貌的微笑，但也只是清醒了一下，一转身又恢复到睡不醒的样子，牵住吉尔伽美什的衣角开始闭着眼走路，一路踢着他的脚跟。  
算了，吉尔伽美什身上挂着个人艰难开门并把恩奇都直接甩到床上的时候无奈地想，吉尔伽美什永远对恩奇都充满耐心。

“我恨你的时差。”半夜被闹醒的吉尔伽美什头疼欲裂，他盖住眼睛喉咙嘶哑，“又怎么了？”  
“我有点饿，找点吃的。”恩奇都抱着一碗方便面吃得正欢，为了不让头发垂进面汤里他终于把头发扎起来了，“吵到你了？”  
“……还好。”吉尔伽美什倒回枕头上，他困到甚至不能对方便面调料包的香味产生反应，“恩奇都，有的时候我真的很想枪毙你。”  
“你才不会。”一个暖烘烘的身体钻进他怀里拱了拱，金绿色长发铺散，恩奇都安适地叹一口气抱紧吉尔伽美什的腰，“你又裸睡。”  
“你没刷牙。”  
“我刷了。”恩奇都为自己辩护，在他怀里昂起脑袋亲在了他的嘴角，吉尔伽美什尝到了牙膏的薄荷味，“喏，检查。”  
“快点睡！”

真的等到恩奇都提议的泡温泉已经过了三天，吉尔伽美什睡过去了了第一天，恩奇都陪着他睡过去一整天，醒了也不想动，躺着牵手看电视，饿的实在受不了了两人才出门觅食；恩奇都睡过去了第二天，吉尔伽美什陪他在套间躺了一整天，玩通关八个游戏之后终于忍无可忍把他拖起来洗漱。恩奇都被扒光了躺在浴缸里的时候还迷迷瞪瞪，吉尔伽美什都不好意思对他下手，想让他自己洗，最后还是因为担心他的长发把自己勒死而代劳。吉尔伽美什叉着腿坐在浴缸里梳理一头金绿长发顺便自信遛鸟，恩奇都背对着他对一只橡皮小鸭产生了极大的兴趣。  
“你不要甩头！”恩奇都第二十次一个猛回头把泡沫甩进吉尔伽美什的眼睛里他终于忍无可忍的爆发了。那只被恩奇都捏在手里的橡皮鸭子被远远的甩出去，撞在结满水雾的镜子上再可怜兮兮的头朝下掉进水斗里，吉尔伽美什摁住恩奇都的后脑勺和他接吻，堵住那张喋喋不休每次都感觉要说什么很严重的事情但其实只是对小黄鸭研究的嘴。  
但是架不住恩奇都一被放开就继续把话题扯回小黄鸭：“吉尔！回家之后我们去买两只小黄鸭吧！一只给你一只给我！”  
“你再提小黄鸭就别想出门了。”  
哇，眼睛更红了诶。  
Ky精闭上了煞风景的嘴，乖乖地等他不再那么有耐心的男朋友给自己吹头发。

“你是瘦了。”吉尔伽美什看着恩奇都松垮的浴袍前襟摸着下巴点评，“怎么回事？老神经病欺负你？”  
“怎么会，而且我不觉得我瘦了。”恩奇都牵起他的手，他赤着脚，皮肤比月光更加白上三分，踩在旅店特意做得崎岖的岩石路上漂亮的惊人，漂亮到吉尔伽美什担心石头会硌伤那双脚，他忍不住出声：“去把你的鞋穿上？”  
“不要。地上很舒服，石头暖呼呼的。”恩奇都幼稚地扯着过长的浴衣袖子绕着吉尔伽美什转圈，他抬起头眼睛亮亮地发出邀请：“吉尔也试一试脱了鞋走吧！”  
“异想天开。”吉尔伽美什还是弯下腰把一双木屐拎在右手，左手牵住恩奇都，“别磨蹭了。”

温泉池上空水雾迷漫，轻微的硫磺味随着水泡咕噜咕噜破裂的声音逐渐溢满恩奇都的鼻腔，他皱皱鼻子打了个喷嚏，把大半张脸埋在水面下面吐泡泡，柔顺的金绿长发铺满水面，最远的一束发尾大摇大摆地缠上吉尔伽美什的手臂。  
“管管你的头发。”吉尔伽美什靠在池壁上闭目养神，他的头顶有一株巨大的桃花树：他和恩奇都横跨几千公里和十五个小时用电话吵了一整个半天才最后定下来这个旅馆，只是为了满足恩奇都像在桃花树底下泡温泉的愿望。在日本找一个栽种着桃花树的地方并不多，确切来说只有这一家，所以吉尔伽美什把他对于旅馆的要求一降再降，可怜的旅馆才勉强通过了吉尔伽美什的吹毛求疵。现在这棵为旅馆无限加分的大树花开正好，粉嫩花瓣被风卷过，几片脱离了花萼掌控掉下来，飘在恩奇都手中掬拢的平静水面上。  
“吉尔，”恩奇都抬起头含笑看着他，金色的眼睛被翻滚的水雾漂洗透明，他小心翼翼地捧着这一片粉色的海洋膝行到吉尔伽美什身边对他说，“看啊。”

吉尔伽美什用热烈的亲吻迎接了他的爱人。  
恩奇都被吉尔伽美什以保护的姿态拢在怀里，他的绿色长发浸满了温暖的水，沉重的坠在脑后，把他修长的脖颈拉出天鹅一样优美的弧度。他就这样承受着吉尔伽美什几乎是急躁的亲吻，两块软肉在口腔里纠缠，吉尔伽美什嘴里还带着寡淡的清酒味道，却让恩奇都有些飘飘然的醉意了。  
他把这归结于水温太高带来的迷幻，于是抛弃了白日宣淫的最后一点点耻感心安理得地享受男朋友的服务。  
半勃的茎体被毛巾盖住，吉尔伽美什牵起他的左手慢慢钻进去。  
“无聊的杂种们认为用不是自己惯用手做的话好像会更舒服一点，”吉尔伽美什在他耳边轻声解释他莫名举动的缘由，“无稽之谈，但也有值得一试的理由，再加上我的话可能会更刺激吧，这次就先便宜你了。”  
恩奇都还来不及拒绝，当然他被那一点点酒精和桃花和水雾塞满的脑子也让他说不出拒绝的话，他们看起来就像一对普通的情侣一样环抱着坐在温泉里欣赏旅馆精心雕琢的陈设，但在水面之下，吉尔伽美什灵巧的手指带领着他的慢慢滑过秀气的性器。稍微激烈一点的动作都能带起荡漾的水波，柔顺如无物却不能被无视，恩奇都喘息着在浓起来的雾气里昂头，因动作而突出的喉结被吉尔伽美什叼在齿间厮磨。  
“还不承认。”吉尔伽美什含糊地抗议，“我还是喜欢一年前你这里没这么突出的样子。”他的另一只手作成小人走路的样子，克服地心引力从恩奇都的腰上往上一直爬到兴奋挺立的乳珠恶意地按压下去，“不包括这里。”  
恩奇都烦死了他这会儿的骚话，因为缺氧他脾气逐渐暴躁了起来：“这么不喜欢......就放开我——别做了！”  
“晚了。”吉尔伽美什放开蹂躏他胸口的手转而截住他有气无力朝后挥过来的拳头，手下的动作越发粗暴，“泡太久缺氧了吧，谁让你不肯喝水，” 粗糙指腹反复摩擦过脆弱铃口，恩奇都咬着牙压抑住下体酸软的快感，吉尔伽美什的声音还在他耳朵边上盘旋不去，好听的声线满浸恶意：“看起来你不能再呆太久了，那就只能让你先在这里射出来了，我可还硬着呢，先让你爽了，回去可要好好补偿我。”  
恩奇都说不出话来，他撑着吉尔伽美什的腿，颤抖如漂萍。他已经感觉不到除了下身强烈快感之外自己任何的身体部位，恍惚间那只属于自己的手已经变成了吉尔伽美什用来亵玩他的工具，他忍不住狂乱地摆动脑袋，在爱人的怀里瘫软，他不断下坠，下坠，恍惚自己变成了那瓣被捧在掌心的桃花，漂浮在眩晕的爱意中。

吉尔伽美什把他抱起来，拉过架子上的浴衣披在他们身上朝房间走：旅馆早已被清场，此举只是担心还在高潮余韵中的恩奇都着凉而已。恩奇都只比他矮上一节，臂弯间的重量却轻的让人发指，吉尔伽美什咂咂嘴，决定把人调回自己身边日日看着，喂的结实点，现在的重量总让他错觉不光是一阵风，不管什么都能从他身边夺走他的爱人。  
恩奇都肯定又要和他吵上三天三夜，吉尔伽美什有些苦恼地笑笑，毕竟那可是个“不喝水是因为水太淡了不好喝”和他犟了快二十年都不肯主动喝水的死犟啊。

不过在这之前，先让他把服务费和利息收掉吧。

春假快要过去的时候恩奇都开始收拾行李准备回归给导师做牛做马苦哈哈的学生生活，吉尔伽美什带着奇特的表情盘腿坐在沙发上看着他把一堆一堆的零食丢进行李箱，满胀到行李箱几乎拉不上拉链的地步，他观赏了一会儿恩奇都整个人趴在行李箱上试图依靠自身重量强行把零食塞进去的神奇操作之后终于忍不住哈哈大笑，差点一头从沙发上栽倒。  
恩奇都趴在行李箱上眼神死了地看他，于是吉尔伽美什努力忍住快冲破肚皮的大笑走过去蹲下来和他对视，良久恩奇都挫败地垂下头嘟囔：“还不是因为你说我瘦了嘛......”  
满肚子的笑气和这句话产生了奇妙的化学反应，吉尔伽美什说不好现在在他五脏六腑里充斥着的是什么样的感情，总之不讲道理的王准备像他很多年前所做过的那样，把他的珍宝珍藏进宝库里不被任何人所见了。  
“那么留下来吧。”他听见自己这么说。

“不要！”恩奇都一跃而起，“我好喜欢那个小镇！好喜欢那里的图书馆！我也好喜欢远坂！”  
“恩奇都！！！！！”

——END——


End file.
